


Mystery Girl

by creampiespam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo - Freeform, Birthday Sex, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Finn works at the bar of course Rey and Rose drink for free, Hair Pulling, Meet Cute I guess?, Mystery Girl Rey, Oral, Reylo - Freeform, no kylo here sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampiespam/pseuds/creampiespam
Summary: Ben Solo only goes to his favorite bar to cool down after work. Not to make friends, and certainly not to socialize. But what will happen to his quiet routine once a Mystery Girl catches his eye?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Mystery Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yeah idk what i’m doing.  
> Here’s something I thought would be fun.  
> Okay please enjoy. 
> 
> (If there are spelling errors i’m sorry, I edited this myself at 1:30am)

Ben walked into his favorite bar ready to celebrate the end of the week. He shook the spring time rain off of his jacket and made his way to the counter. As he slid into his usual seat, Ben flagged down the bartender. Finn nodded and moved to make Ben his favorite drink, he always makes time for Ben since he comes there so often. Finn gives it to him with a napkin, and takes his card to start a tab. Finally Ben can take in the larger than average crowd as he swivels around in his chair. 

Ben’s eyes scan across the tables filled with young people all enamored in their own conversations, as if they are in their own world. Decorations of brightly colored streamers and black balloons and loose glitter decorated a few of the tables closer to the back. Behind the tables along the back of the space is a small dance floor and the stage featured a equally decorated dj set up. The dance floor was filled with what seemed like the majority of the party, most were deeply entranced by the song playing. Even though the space was large, he could feel the bass as if he were next to the speaker. 

Ben recognized a few of the people in the dancing crowd, more regulars whom he was acquainted with. But one face stuck out to him in particular. Her arms were raised above her head as she danced with her friends, he could almost hear her scream singing along to the Journey song that was being played. She was dressed in a cropped shirt, black jeans and dirty shoes. More casual then he had ever seen her. Ben clutched his drink tighter, and loosened his tie as he thought back to the last time he had talked to Mystery Girl. 

The first couple of times they interacted were almost a year ago, their exchanges were simply doors held open as he entered the bar and she left. Mystery Girl had always given Ben a bright “thank you” or a wide smile if she was with other people who were already talking to her. To Ben, this past summer had seemed like it was busy for her, she was always with a crowd and less frequently alone. 

A couple months ago before winter holiday, Ben happened to get to the bar as she was closing her check, and they exchanged polite conversation. Mystery Girl had asked where he worked that always kept him so late, and seemed genuinely interested when Ben told her about his work place that happened to be up the street. After she had settled her tab, she gave him an appreciative smile and swept off, as if her legs weren’t walking but gliding across the hard wood floor, heels clacking the whole way out the door. As Mystery Girl passed the window and they locked eyes, she gave Ben a sneaky wink just as the window ended. 

At first he had thought this interaction was simply polite conversation but her wink had make him second guess it. As Ben ran the conversation back through his head he realized he forgot to ask her for her name. Mystery Girl had gotten Ben’s name from him immediately but she had seemed to steer the conversation away from the topic of her every time he tried. She gave him pause and left Ben wondering, he hadn’t met anyone quite like her before. The last time he had talked to her before tonight though, had left him more than just puzzled. It had left Ben reeling. 

Mid last week, he had managed to get out of the office early and Ben had planned on taking the subway home as usual. He walked across the block, not really wanting to stop in the bar tonight, but Ben took a look inside to see if he saw anyone familiar. To his surprise he saw Mystery Girl by herself at the counter, not really sitting in the bar stool, but leaning over the bar seemingly in a deep conversation with the bartender. Finn’s shift usually starts a couple hours before Ben shows up after work, so he wasn’t surprised Mystery Girl knew him. 

Ben entered the bar and sat a seat away from her, giving her a small smile as he sat down. Mystery Girl sat back in her chair and angled her body towards him. Ben tried not to be obvious as he glanced down at her legs and up the rest of her lean body. Mystery Girl always dressed in darker tones but it somehow didn’t make her appear intimidating or unapproachable. 

Mystery Girl smirked at him when he finally made eye contact, she clearly knew where Ben’s eyes had been. She reached for one of the drinks that Finn had set down in front of the two of them and held eye contact with Ben over her glasses while she took a sip. After she finally spoke, he hoped she was going to finally tell you who she was. 

“So, who do I owe gratitude to for allowing you to see the sunset for once?” Mystery Girl gave Ben an inquiring tilt of her head when he hesitated to respond, instead electing to reach for his own drink across the bar.

“My manager decided to let our department go home early tonight in preparation for a biweekly meeting we have tomorrow. Everyone is gathering together their own presentations for their ideas of new project ideas for the upcoming months.” Ben paused as he took a deeper sip this time, appreciating the drink for the distraction is was, “but enough about me, where are all your friends? You’re never here alone.” Mystery Girl laughed at the statement and set her drink down. 

“I’m actually here to secure the stage and some tables for a party next Friday. I’m hosting my birthday here, but if you came in earlier more often you’d already know that.” She pushes him playfully on the shoulder and they both laugh. 

She starts to gather her things and lays money on the bar. “Drinks are on me, you’re totally invited to come hang with me and my friends at the party by the way.” Mystery Girl hopped off the barstool and Ben realized he still didn’t know her name. 

Be turn around as she walks to the door and try to decide between running after her or resigning to not knowing her name. 

“Wait!” Ben called after her “I don’t know your name yet; it’s weird if I show up to your birthday party without knowing your name.” Mystery Girl turned back and looked him up and down. Ben stared back at her, wondering if she was ever gonna answer or if she was going to just leave him hanging once again. 

“Ask me again at my party — the waits definitely gonna be killing you by then.” Mystery Girl gave Ben yet another wink and exited the bar, leaving him alone with only Finn as a witness to the brief interaction. Ben turned back to him and Finn smiled. 

“She’s been coming here for a couple years, even when she wasn’t enrolled in college,” Finn laughed as if remembering something funny from the past, “You’re gonna have a hell of a time at her party next week.” He offers Ben a shot and clinks their glasses together. 

Now that it was finally her birthday, Ben finished his drink in once last gulp and decided to make his way over to her group. As he got closer, she managed to make eye contact and her face immediately lit up with a mischievous grin. She leaned over to say something into her friends ear, who looked at Ben making his way over and suddenly Mystery Girl was in front of him. 

“I’m so happy you made it! I hope your presentation went well last week.” She said as she leaned in for a hug. Ben was surprised she did but as her face rested on his shoulder he smelled the fruity beer she seemed to always drink and her body wash. 

Ben hadn’t been this close to her before and he wasn’t entirely sure if she had felt the same interest as he had. 

As Mystery Girl leaned out of the hug he met her eyes and finally spoke, “I think the presentation went well. I won’t know for sure until this Monday but i’m still content. Happy Birthday by the way, it seems you’ve gotten the celebration well under way.” 

She smiles and takes Ben’s hand, “Come on let’s dance! Like you said, it’s my birthday and you have to do what I say!” She lead him into the crowd and started dancing as a new song had already begun. He knew the song from the radio so he figured he could dance well enough to it. Ben made eye contact with Mystery Girl again and leaned in so she could hear him above the music. 

“You still haven’t told me your name, so I wasn’t able to get you a card or anything for your birthday.” 

She smirked at him and replied closer to his ear, “I can think of a couple other things you could give me instead of a card.” She winked at him then turned around to dance on him, guiding his arms to her hips. 

The song that was playing seemed to be Mystery Girls favorite song. Or one of them at least. She sang along to every word and danced on beat, never moving far enough away from Ben to be out of reach. Her hands grabbed his own and placed them on her hips as she started to grind back into him. Ben could see the smile on her face as his grip tightened. 

Mystery Girl lifted her arms and put them behind his head, allowing him a sneaky glance down her top. Ben caught a glimpse of black lace and suddenly it was like he couldn’t keep a steady stream of thoughts in his head that didn’t include pulling her into a locked room and finding out exactly was under those clothes. 

As the song fades into the next, Ben moves one of his hands up her waist and arms to caress her soft skin. He took Mystery Girl’s arm and spun her to face him. She kept the arm that has been around his neck where it was but her other hand trailed down the buttons on Ben’s dress shirt. She looked up at him with a smirk on her face as her hand went lower than his belt. Her fingers lightly grazed his hard on and she tightened your grip on his neck. 

“What are we supposed to do about that, I can’t keep dancing with you with this in the way,” she seemingly whispered. Ben hands moved back down to her waist as he pulled her closer to him. 

“I’d sure love to hear any ideas you have.” Ben said just before finally kissing her. Her lipgloss wasn’t sticky like he had expected, but it smelled sweet and tasted even better. She pulled away too quick for him to deepen the kiss, instead grabbing his hand and leading him through a door way behind the dj stage into an office. 

The room only had Christmas lights strung up on the walls instead of a standard light from the ceiling. The multicolored lights gave the room a interesting vibe, especially since a majority of the lights were red. Ben closed the door behind him and thanked whatever controlled the universe as he locked it. 

“So do you come here often?” He asked Mystery Girl as she sat on the desk in the middle of the room.

“I practically lived here for almost four years. When when I took time off from college, I worked here to keep up with loan repayments. I’ve even slept back here before. But I have actually...” her voice fades as she looks at Ben expectantly. 

“Actually what?” He wasn’t sure why he asked, he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. 

“Cum here. Sometimes when I got stressed before a shift I’d come in here to relax.” She said as she untied her shoes. Once they were off she sat back on the desk and smiled at him, she seemed to enjoy teasing the fuck out of Ben. 

“Please tell me you’re gonna let me know what your name is now,” he said as he walked towards her. Ben stopped in between her spread legs and pulled her hips closer to the end of the desk. “I wanna make sure I know the name of the girl who’s been teasing me for so long, especially when I make her cum.”

She gasped as he pulled her hips towards his, allowing his hard on to rub against her center through both of their jeans. 

“I’m Rey.”

“Got a last name?”

“Not one I claim as my own, just Rey.”

“Well Rey, I’d really like to make you cum at least twice for your birthday, since I couldn’t get you a card.” Ben nuzzled his hand into her neck and kissed the skin beneath her ear. 

Rey pulled his face towards hers and started to kiss Ben with more passion than she had displayed on the dance floor. Her tongue moved against his as she made quick work of the buttons on his shirt. Ben pulled her shirt over her head, removing his own once she was done with the buttons. 

He kissed down her shoulders and to her breasts, where he pulled her bra aside to suck her nipple into his mouth. Rey moaned and let her head fall back as Ben moved his mouth to the other nipple. Her hands went down to unzip her pants as he did the same. Rey struggled with her tight jeans, as she slid off the table to remove her pants from her ankles Ben knelt down to help her. His hands glided up her leg as he spread them apart after she had sat back down. 

Her lace panties were quickly pushed to the side as he kisses her cunt. Rey’s hands fisted his hair as Ben ate her out, her moans not quite loud enough to be heard over the pulsing music in the bar, but enough for him to know what she enjoyed. He paid special attention to her clit as he slid two fingers inside of her. She was tight and it only excited him more. 

As Ben fingered her tight cunt, he closed his eyes and put all his focus into the tight bid that was sucked into his mouth. Rolling his tongue over her as he curved his finger inside Rey, he felt her walls tighten in a way that made Ben’s cock twitch in delight. 

As she came, Ben finally looked up at her as she scrunched up her face in ecstasy. She pulled his face to her before she kissed Ben, enjoying the taste of her on his tongue. 

“Do you have-“ he stopped as she reached down and fished a condom out of her jeans.

“I’ve been dreaming about fucking you ever since I invited you to my party. I came prepared.” Rey winked at him as she ripped the package open with her teeth. 

Rey got down onto her knees as she took him in her mouth. Her soft tongue licked hot, wet stripes up and down his member before she rolled the condom onto him. 

Ben picked Rey up off the floor and put her back onto the desk. He grabbed the back of her neck to hold her face closer to his own.

“Happy birthday, mysterious Rey.” He whispered to her. Ben kissed her gently as he rubbed his cock against her entrance.

“Please,” she whimpered “I want you so bad right now.”

Ben slowly pushed his cock into her tight cunt. A wave of pleasure rolled through his body as he thrusted into her. Her lips were leaving red marks on his neck but he didn’t find time to care. Rey looked up at him for a moment as he slowly slid in and out of her wet core before she could find the words she’d seem to forgotten how to speak. 

“Please, actually fuck me, I know we just met but I need to cum again so bad and i’m not gonna do it if you don’t make it count.”

Ben quickly pulled her up off the desk, and Rey whined at the absence of his cock inside her. Instead he turned her around and folded her over the desk. He grabbed one of her arms and held her to the desk and he entered her from behind. Ben picked up the pace of his thrusts, seemingly warmed up after making sure she was good and ready for the fucking she deserved.

“How do you like that, being folded over a desk like a doll?” He asked after spanking her on each cheek. 

“It feels so fucking good- fuck, please, don’t- oh my god- stop.” Rey struggled to form full sentences as Ben pounded into her tight cunt from behind. He removed his hand from her arm to allow her blood circulation again. He reached up and carefully grabbed a fist full of Rey’s hair as he pulled her back flush to his chest. 

“Such a dirty girl, fucking a stranger she barely knows on her birthday in a bar while all of her friends are outside celebrating her.” Rey’s head lulled back as he deepened his thrusts into her, bottoming out against her tight ass. 

“‘M so dirty, you’re right,” she reached down to start rubbing her clit. “I wanna come so hard for you, b- fuck- Ben, it feels so good.”

Ben kept Rey’s hair tightly gripped in his hands as he spun the both of them around and started walking her backwards towards the closed door. He pushed Rey’s back against the door and picked up her legs so they were wrapped around his hips. 

“I’m gonna make you cum right against the door, with your friends not even 10 feet away,” Rey scratched her nails up Ben’s back and moaned into his ear as he entered her again. 

Ben picked up the pace to a speed he didn’t even know he were capable of as he pinned her against the door. Rey’s moans filled the small room and bounced off each wall, like music to his ears. 

“I’m so close, please don’t stop” she hurriedly said as she started to rub faster circles on her clit. Ben took the opportunity to slow his pace but bottom out again as he took her as deep as possible. Ben could tell she was close to finishing too, suddenly grateful Rey remembered condoms before his tipsy brain wouldn’t be able to remind him to pull out of her perfect pussy in time. 

He could tell when Rey was just about to crest when a knock sounded on the other side of the door. Ben slowed his pace, but never stopped. Keeping her firmly on his cock, he wrapped his hand over her mouth so she couldn’t be heard as well. 

But Finn could be heard on the other side of the door. “Rey, i’m not sure what you’re doing in here but Rose is on top of the bar dancing and you know what happened last time that happened.” 

Ben could tell he walked away from the shouting that seemed to come from deeper inside the main room. He looked into Rey’s eyes, unsure if he should stop or just hurry up and finish this. 

Rey met his eyes, removed his hand from her mouth and kissed Ben deeply, letting him know it was about time to finish and that she wasn’t leaving until she was satisfied. He went back to his maddeningly fast pace as she finally came a second time. Her legs gripped Ben’s hips so tight he thought she might squeeze him in half. As her orgasm neared its end, Ben finished into the condom while still inside her, and quickly wondered what it would be like to actually come inside her. 

After one last lingering kiss, Rey slid off of him and wobbly walked back to the discarded clothes. She jumped back into her jeans and shoes, not tying them. As she went to pick up her shirt, she threw Ben’s to him.

“Not bad for a office gremlin who never sees the sunset.” She said as she straightened out her bra under her top. 

“That was... probably the best gift I’ve ever given someone.” Ben admitted as he buttoned his shirt and haphazardly tucked it back into his pants. 

“Well, I owe you a drink now, that’s for sure.” Rey laughed as she fixed her hair in a small mirror from the desk drawer. 

Rey took Ben’s hand and lead him out of the office, a room he had never looked twice at but now held a dirty secret. As a Pink Floyd song was played by the DJ, Ben walked towards the bar to see a girl standing on the bar, pouring shots into peoples mouth, Coyote Ugly style. Rey laughed and rolled her eyes, “Rose always finds a way to give out free booze. She’s been fired from working here 4 times but they always seem to let her back behind the bar time after time.”

“So how about that drink, mysterious Rey.” He said as they finally sat at the bar. 

“I’d like that, it’s the least I can do after I’ve been blessed with two birthday orgasms.”

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeeeee I hope u enjoyed.  
> I may do more chapter. I may not! Who knows!  
> If you enjoyed let me know.
> 
> May The Force Be With You.  
> creampiespam


End file.
